


Lost Spirits

by MazzolaJackson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazzolaJackson/pseuds/MazzolaJackson
Summary: Telepathy, psychometric and clairvoyance.These were some of the many powers that have Ethan Moss, the youngest federal agent of the FBI..With his distinctive abilities, he could solve cases that would fall on his desk like no one else. Until the day a crime occurred in new York's Central Park changed not only his life, but that of everyone around him.Ghostly apparitions, dead returning to life, reality and fantasy, past and present, all to come together without any criterion.The chaos formed, and only Ethan could finish him. Thus leading the lost spirits to their place of origin and changing the fate of the whole world.





	Lost Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, my native language is Portuguese, I'm trying to learn the English in a few...

1857

 

In New York City, Central Park was inaugurated, the largest flirtation center in the country. That night, when there was no one else around, a horse galloped out of the trees. By far nothing was understood except that the rider hid in a hoodie and galloped carrying a body wrapped in a large black plastic. No one saw that the body was thrown into Lake Jacqueline Kennedy, no one saw who was the author of such an act. That night hid everything and no one would know that something was thrown in the lake. The rider vanished among the shadows of the trees to never be seen again, and no one knew that the place was desecrated on the opening day. It would be years and no one would know that a body was dumped in the lake that night. Until that day in January 2006.

 

2006, currently

 

Ethan Thewlis Moss was a detective cop from Manhattan NYPD. He was in his office writing reports, as usual, but that time something troubled him and didn't know what. He was a twenty-eight-year-old man, Moreno, of light-brown hair and piercing blue eyes, height one and 90. He had graduated in law as the rest of his family.

Her older sister, Kara Moss, was 37 years old and she was the family lawyer. Her other sister, Joanne Moss, 32 years old was also a lawyer. Her younger sister, Katherine, twenty-one years old, was attending medical school, saying that in the family there had to be a doctor. Ethan has a right to be a prosecutor. His father, James Moss, was a deputy in the police department where his son worked. Rachel Moss, James ' wife, was a stylist, but she died of lung cancer.

In the hall of the police station a police officer read the rights of a criminal suspected of providing drugs to a victim who was hospitalized due to the negative effects that he did in his immune system, making her now the target of various diseases. The poor sixteen-year-old boy now lived in a totally glass room in the hospital and could never get out of there. Ethan had read the hospital report, the boy no longer had the freedom to enjoy life as before. Not even your parents understood why your son got into drugs. Ethan frowned on the frown, hated children who were involved with drugs early in life, he hoped his little Henry wouldn't do that when he was a teenager.

The restlessness was irritating him. He left where he was and went to see his father in the next room. You realize your old man was talking to the families of the hospitalized victim. He knew that conversation would be serious, but he didn't understand why it would upset him. He had never felt what he felt at that moment. I knew something was wrong, but what?

That's when the phones started ringing at the tables. Went back to his room, where his was playing insistently. Ethan heard what they were talking about on the phone, took the long coat and the scarf hanging from a hook behind the door, went to his desk and took the frame, he was the reason he didn't want to step in Central Park. Diane Lake, the woman you loved and saved one day. He received the calls from that night, knew his father would want him to take over that case.


End file.
